


Til Death Do Us Part

by LauraRoslin



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Shameless wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraRoslin/pseuds/LauraRoslin
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Flynn’s wedding night.





	Til Death Do Us Part

He insisted on carrying her from the elevator to their hotel room and she didn’t protest, her arms lightly looping around his neck while her head rested against his shoulder. Her legs swung gently as he unlocked their door and carried her over the threshold, briefly pausing to grin down at her. 

“Not bad, given the short notice,” he commented, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“I’m sorry we had to postpone Ireland...” Guilt easily flooded her mind and voice, but he quickly shook his head and set her on the bed. 

“Don’t apologize. Not tonight and not ever. It was my idea to postpone it and honestly—“ he shrugged and held up his left hand, “I’m more than happy just being married to you. Being able to call you my wife and I your husband.”

“Andy...” Looking up at him and the happiness he radiated, she felt her emotions start to overflow again. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my dear.” He loosened his tie and tossed his jacket onto a nearby chair before he knelt on the ground and rested his arms in her lap. “There is one wedding tradition I’m holding you to, though. Two, actually.”

She raised an eyebrow and ran her fingers through his hair as she let out a soft hum of curiosity. 

Instead of responding, he leaned back on his heels and started to slide his hands from her ankles up to her thighs. Her dress caught on his arms and rose up as well until he could see the white and purple lace garter on her lower thigh. He pressed a few light kisses along her skin until his lips reached the fabric. “Still a shame you wouldn’t let me do this at the reception,” he murmured, sparing a glance up at her in time to see the bright flush cover her cheeks. 

“Our children were there. Coworkers,” she protested. 

He shrugged and gently bit the fabric before he ever-so-slowly pulled it down her leg and off. He let it fall to the ground and leaned up to kiss her deeply, his hands still resting under her dress. 

“Never mind, that was much better alone.” He grinned against her lips, noticing how breathless she already was. 

She reached for the zipper on the back of her dress, managing to get it down so she could push the fabric off her shoulders. He sat back and watched as she carefully pulled the lace sleeves off and lifted her hips to push it all off. He gathered the fabric and left it on the chair by his jacket, already working on his shirt and pants. She laid back on the bed with her arms subtly covering herself and her eyes focused on him. 

Their bodies were nothing new to each other. They’d shared a bed and showers long enough now, but nothing beyond that. Despite her familiarity with his body, she found herself at a loss in such a different circumstance. 

“Come back to me,” he murmured, suddenly at her side and stroking her arm. She looked up at him and he smiled, his hand moving to stroke her cheek. “You okay?”

“I’m wonderful,” she murmured, her eyes tearing up once again as she looked at him. She reached up and tugged him down onto the bed over her, her hand roaming along his side. “My heart is so, so full and I can’t believe I’m here with you now. With my husband.”

“You are here, believe me. I can prove it to you.” He kissed her, his tongue seeking entrance, while his free hand moved along her body. 

He mapped out the familiar site, adding feelings to the picture. He parted their kiss so he could watch her body, tracing scars and marks left from decades of use. He felt her breaths in and out as he cupped her breast, his thumb brushing across the peak as he kissed her again. 

“Oh...” She let out the softest of gasps as she leaned up into his touch. He continued his movements, earning several more gasps in return. “Andy...”

“I’m here.” He kissed down her jaw and along her neck, nipping gently. He was careful not to leave any marks until he reached her collarbone where he left a mark he could be proud of. “Til death do us part.”

She tilted her head and ran her hands up and down his back, feeling as his muscles shifted and ripples with his movements. She moved one hand down along his bicep, giving it a firm squeeze. “Til death do us part,” she repeated, a smile forming as she took his hand and laced their fingers together. Her thumb felt along his hand for his ring, her smile widening when she found the warm metal. 

He shifted his position and let go of her hand so he could move a hand lower, exploring her stomach and thighs before finally pressing against the aching apex of her legs. The touch drew a surprised moan from her and she returned her hand to his bicep, holding tightly as he rhythmically moved his fingers against her. 

“A-Andy... Andy, god... I want you...” She struggled with words, barely managing to get out what she wanted. She regretted them as soon as his hand pulled back. “Oh...”

He grabbed a pillow from behind her and helped settle it under her hips, his hands running over all of the available skin he could reach. He met her gaze and smiled, the crooked grin that melted every barrier she had put around her heart and made her fall in love with him. 

“I love you, Mrs. Sharon Flynn.” He leaned over her and kissed her slowly as he started to push in, attune to her every sound and movement so he didn’t hurt her. 

“I—oh—I love you too,” she gasped, her leg curling around his lower body as he continued pushing in. Her breathing hitched and she tangled her fingers in his hair, keeping him close even as their kiss paused. “Oh my god...”

“You’re incredible,” he whispered, the little distance between them allowing for even the softest of sounds to be heard. “You’re amazing and beautiful and shit, am I lucky to call you my wife.” 

“I’m the luck—“ she started to retort, but he pulled his hips back and pushed in again, ending her response in a moan instead. 

He found a slow rhythm, his arm finding its way underneath her to hold her against his chest, their lips resting close without entirely touching. Her leg tightened around him and her fingers remained tangled in his hair, her other hand quickly seeking out his. They laced their fingers together again and she closed the small distance to kiss him, pouring every emotion and ounce of love into it as she could. 

It didn’t take long for his thrusts to start speeding up, but he was careful to keep them as controlled as he could. Even that he could feel start to slip as he held her closer. He groaned her name as his hips stuttered. “Sharon... Shit...”

She echoed his groan and squeezed his hand as tightly as she could, her hips rocking off the bed to meet his. “Oh god, oh god,” she chanted softly. 

Her chant continued for a few more thrusts before he felt her body clench and shudder. Her orgasm triggered his own and he came with a groan, muffled only by their desperate kiss. In his haze, he thought she came again, managing another soft moan. 

He collapsed to the bed beside her and used his arm underneath her to pull her close immediately. She curled up against him and rested her head against his chest, her hand innocently resting on his stomach. “Oh my god,” she panted, a small but obviously content grin settling on her features. 

“Good?” he asked, unable to hold back a quiet chuckle. 

“Amazing. I almost wish we were thirty years younger so that wouldn’t be the end tonight.” She laughed softly and closed her eyes. 

“There’s a pill we can take for that.” Without looking at her, Andy knew the expression she wore. “Provenza’s the one who had a bad time with it, not me.”

“You are not seriously bringing up Provenza on our wedding night after sex.” She sounded exasperated and he wasn’t sure how much of it was exaggeration. 

“Nope, of course not,” he backpedaled, his hand moving up and down her side. 

“Mhmm, that’s what I thought.” She paused, her hand shifting a little on his stomach. “Is there a jacuzzi bathtub in the bathroom?”

“Of course.” He moved his hand to her hair, stroking the dark strands. 

“Good. That’s the only reason I’m getting out of this bed again.” She smiled and yawned, but opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

“That sounds like a wonderful plan. You and me in bed for the rest of time.” He smiles and kissed her softly. “What more could we ask for?”

“The remote to watch the Dodgers game Saturday.”

“Oh, and that’s why I love you, Mrs. Flynn.” He kissed her again and smiled, watching as her eyes crinkled with her returned smile. 

“I’m not sure which I like more, Mrs. Flynn or Commander Flynn. But I love you too, husband.” She closed her eyes again and her head found its favorite spot on his chest, allowing her to listen to the slightly faster than normal beating of his heart. 

“Well, it’s a good thing you don’t have to choose between the two.” He wrapped his other arm around her and held her close, watching as she offered a small nod in response.

He laid awake as she fell asleep, too content with watching his wife to think about sleeping just yet.


End file.
